An image transmission device using a digital camera is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No.11-88808. As shown in FIG. 24, this device generates a file name of an image file 2401 selected by a user on a digital camera as a communication management information file 2402 on a memory card (flash memory card). A communication controller 2405 in FIG. 24 acquires, from the communication management information file 2402 in the memory card through a communication management information acquisition unit 2404, the file name of an image file to be transmitted outside by communication, and instructs a communication unit 2403 to transmit the image file sequentially.
The conventional device however manages only the file name of the image file to be transmitted outside in the communication management information file 2402. Therefore, the device can specify the image file in the communication device such as mobile phone or modem, but cannot specify a destination. Accordingly, the user, when transmitting the image file, set the destination again with the communication device such as mobile phone.
As compared with the conventional device, the invention presents a technique of transmitting an image data file or the like automatically only by providing the file to be transmitted with a file of managing specific information like a destination, and by connecting a storing medium storing the data file and the file of the information like the destination to a communication device such as mobile phone.